La nuit porte conseil
by Lukufe
Summary: Petit one-shot où Tenten revient seule de mission. Elle est en proie à de solides réflexions jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui changer les idées...


_Titre__ : La nuit porte conseil  
__  
Auteur__ : Lukufe  
__  
Genre__ : Je dirais un mélange de romance et d'introspection pour les personnages.  
__  
Base__ : Naruto, plus précisément avant Shippuden, où peut-être juste après, mais le contexte n'à pas vraiment d'utilité ici.  
__  
Rating__ : K+  
__  
Disclaimer__ : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
__  
Note__ : Petit OS sans prétention, j'ai comme vu une scène ce matin et j'ai trouvé que Tenten était le personnage idéal pour cette idée. Je ne l'adore pas particulièrement mais elle correspondait au caractère que je voulais développer pour cette histoire._

**--**

**La nuit porte conseil**

--

--

Tenten s'arrêta de courir quand la fatigue arriva. Elle trouva facilement une petite clairière et s'assit en tailleur au centre de ce rond de lumière. Le soleil descendait doucement, dans une heure la nuit serait là. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ne ressenti la présence d'aucun autre chakra que le sien. Enfin seule ! Elle respira et sortit toutes ses armes pour les compter. Encore deux jours avant d'atteindre Konoha. Il n'y avait plus de poursuivants depuis longtemps mais il fallait rester vigilante jusqu'aux portes du village.

Elle était lasse de cette mission : du simple espionnage dans une petite ville du Pays de la Foudre susceptible d'abriter de futurs mercenaires à la solde de l'Akatsuki. Non seulement elle n'avait presque rien appris, mais un petit groupe de ninjas de Kumo l'avait repéré après quelques jours et l'avait suivi dans sa fuite. Pas de quoi en faire un plat : ils étaient plutôt mauvais et ne représentaient pas de gros danger mais elle n'était pas là pour mener des combats sans intérêt. Et mieux valait éviter que Kumo sache qu'elle était du Pays du Feu. Les relations entre les villages étant suffisamment mauvaises pour qu'elle ne rajoute pas son grain de sel. Selon les ordres habituels de Tsunade, elle était simplement mais précipitamment partie, histoire d'éviter les incidents diplomatiques pour une stupide mission de rang B.

--

--

Voilà où elle en était. Coincée pour quelques heures encore dans une forêt du Pays de la Foudre. Attendre, souffler, se reposer au maximum, et, repartir. Seule. Chaque fois qu'elle re-constatait cette évidence, elle tentait de se souvenir pourquoi elle se mettait toujours dans ce genre de situations merdiques. Ah, oui : un petit brun au regard glacial et à l'ego démesuré se matérialisa presque devant ses yeux sinon dans son esprit. Glacial, c'est bien le mot. Elle avait tout essayé pour lui montrer ses sentiments. Absolument tout ce que son cerveau complètement déjanté était capable d'inventer, bien que tout le monde restait persuadé qu'elle était une jeune fille sage et bien élevée. A force d'efforts sans récompense, elle s'était habituée. Les discours explosifs d'Ino aidant, elle avait voulu l'oublier. Elle l'avait oublié. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Et c'est ce qu'elle continuait de faire en ce moment même : elle se montrait combien la présence de Neji n'était pas indispensable dans sa vie de femme, de ninja accessoirement. Et finalement ça marchait. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela changeait ?

Pour ne pas montrer sa rancœur et détruire son équipe, elle continuait d'afficher son joli sourire. Pour combien de temps encore, si la déprime restait à l'intérieur ? Ne rien changer, oui. Mais bouger un peu quand même ? Et tout ce raisonnement donnait des supplications dans le bureau de l'Hokage afin d'obtenir une petite mission sans importance et à effectuer seule. Et en revenait là : elle se sentait seule, elle ne voulait pas être seule, mais elle faisait tout pour le rester. Seule. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Neji, certainement pas ! Mais quoi ? De la compagnie ? Et laquelle ? Durant toutes ces missions effectuées en solitaire, il lui arrivait de finir le soir dans un petit bar et de s'éclipser du lit d'un inconnu le lendemain matin. Parfois même d'une inconnue. Peu importe. Ces moments étaient salvateurs le temps d'une nuit, pas plus. Personne ne le savait. Ino aurait approuvé tout en proposant d'essayer de mieux choisir pour que l'un de ces mecs d'une nuit devienne un vrai petit copain. Mais ça n'intéressait pas Tenten, au contraire. Pour l'instant cette situation lui convenait mais elle voulait savoir pour combien de temps encore.

C'est pourquoi elle continuait à ressasser ses mauvaises pensées tout en s'acharnant au nettoyage de ses armes au milieu de cette clairière reculée. Elle rangea consciencieusement son matériel et sortit une petite couverture de son minuscule sac de voyage. Elle l'étala, vérifia encore les alentours, et s'assoupit enfin. Dormir. Là, elle se sentait bien. Chaque fois elle rêvait sans vraiment savoir de quoi et se réveillait sereine. Pour un moment, avant que ses problèmes ne re-viennent la hanter, mais ces quelques minutes de répit étaient si agréables !

Elle dormait donc paisiblement, se savant protégée par ces fameux pièges dont elle avait le secret. Pièges efficaces certes, mais pas suffisamment pour le ninja qui arriva quelques temps après que la belle se soit allongée. Un ninja bien connu de tous les villages cachés, ninja déserteur à l'aura meurtrière. L'homme s'avança, superbe, en contournant sans problème les embuscades installées par la maîtresse d'arme. Il fallait la tuer : une ninja de Konoha, seule, ne représentait pas de danger mais la tuer dans son sommeil était idéal. Seulement il était lui aussi seul et devant l'air si paisible et la beauté rare de la kunoichi il n'hésitait même pas : il ne pouvait pas la tuer comme cela. Il aurait dû partir, il le savait, mais il sentait tout au fond de lui qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle prenne peur sûrement, mais qu'elle réagisse. Il lui fallait quelque chose et ce quelque chose était là. Il avait passé trop de mois dans la solitude. Il lui fallait une voix qui paraisse enfin réelle à écouter et en la voyant il savait que c'était la sienne, à ce moment précis, dont il avait besoin. Ainsi il s'approcha lentement de Tenten et souffla dans le creux de son cou. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il était déjà au sommet d'un des plus hauts arbres entourant la clairière. Comme prévu la jeune femme se réveilla précipitamment et s'écarta un peu de son lit de fortune. Elle joignit les mains et sentit instantanément l'immense chakra à proximité. Elle connaissait sa propre force mais en s'engageant dans un combat avec pareil adversaire, la mort serait son unique porte de sortie. Alors elle courut, s'enfuyant dans le sens opposé au mystérieux et dangereux personnage. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, si il était là, il l'avait vu et ne tarderait pas à la rattraper et là la provoquer. Mais elle voulait croire qu'il restait un infime espoir. Seulement après dix minutes de course intense, il se rapprochait toujours de plus en plus. Alors, courant à sa perte, mais aussi digne qu'un ninja de Konoha puisse l'être, elle s'arrêta au sol et se colla dos à un arbre, attendant son terrible ennemi. Et il vînt. Il avança et elle le vit lorsqu'un rayon de lune décida d'éclairer la scène, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre : Sasuke !

--

--

Elle le reconnut immédiatement mais ne laissa rien paraître. Fallait-il retrouver espoir ou non face à cet homme, qu'elle avait si peu connu et qui lui apparaissait comme un traître sanguinaire depuis un certain temps. Que fallait-il croire à ce moment précis ? Une marée de souvenirs vînt s'échouer dans son esprit : l'annonce de sa fuite, le commando formé pour le chercher, l'état de Naruto qui avait tenté de le ramener, les nouveaux silences qui se formaient quand on évoquait son nom, les rumeurs qui sans cesse circulaient, la foi toujours inébranlable de Naruto... Trop de données pour trouver une idée en si peu de temps. A sa place un grand brun aurait murmuré un « galère » avant de trouver une fantastique solution. Mais elle n'était pas Shikamaru, juste Tenten, juste dans un beau pétrin, sans vraiment savoir si s'en était réellement un. Alors elle le regarda simplement, soutenant son regard sans pour autant le provoquer, attendant la réaction qui devait arriver. Il eut un demi-sourire. Elle n'eut pas besoin de savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions, l'instant d'après il se trouvait derrière elle, maintenant son katana à quelques centimètres du cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas, elle n'était même pas effrayée, sans savoir s'il fallut qu'elle le soit ou non. Elle ne voulait pas parler, non, elle attendait simplement, elle voulais voir ce qui se passerai la seconde d'après, puis la suivante. Cette sensation était tellement simple qu'elle en était presque agréable. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'étonna pas non plus lorsque la seconde main du shinobi se posa délicatement sur le haut de son dos, caressant doucement sa peau à travers la tunique en descendant vers sa taille. Lorsque cette même main passa sous le tissu et qu'un frisson lui parcourut le corps, frisson complètement étranger à n'importe lequel auparavant. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus besoin de réfléchir, seulement d'agir, ou pas.

--

--

De son côté Sasuke semblait également transporté dans un monde très lointain. L'évidence même de ses gestes l'empêchait d'en chercher le sens. Alors il se laissa totalement aller à la découverte de ce corps si fragile. Il laissa glisser son katana au sol, resserra sa prise et obligea la ninja à lui faire face. Son regard était doux, perdu mais empli d'une triste tendresse. Il ouvrit à demi les lèvres et elle posa son index dessus. Il prit son menton et le rapprocha du sien. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une douceur enfantine qui leur étaient totalement inconnue. Ce baiser était à la fois simple et surprenant, comme rempli de tout mais vide d'amour, sans savoir où commençait et où s'arrêtait les lèvres de chacun. Puis les caresses se multiplièrent et chaque action vînt naturellement après la précédente, résultat des réflexions du corps, et non de l'esprit. Leurs habits atterrirent au sol sans qu'aucun ne sache comment. La nuit était glaciale mais leurs corps en ébullition presque incontrôlée, parcourus de spasmes de plaisir de toute part. A chaque instant cette étreinte était plus forte, plus belle. Et lorsque plus tard un rayon de soleil vînt chatouiller les narines du bel endormi, la superbe kunoichi nue dans ses bras, Sasuke ne sut dire combien de fois ils avaient fait l'amour. L'échange avait été si merveilleux qu'il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il se rhabilla et partit chercher les affaires que Tenten avait laissé sur son campement improvisé. Il l'enveloppa délicatement dans sa couverture et plia ses habits avec soin. Il fallait la laisser, il le savait mais il avait besoin d'un souvenir matériel, comme une preuve réelle de ce qu'il avait vécu pour s'en souvenir chaque fois qu'il le voudrait. Mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, ce qui avait fait la perfection du moment. Au début, il était venu pour entendre sa voix, mais ses gènes avaient vite repris le dessus. Pour Sasuke, le language corporel importait bien plus que les autres, et il venait encore de le prouver. Pourtant, partir, partir, il le fallait. Puis il remarqua les gants de la jeune femme posés au dessus des vêtement. Il les pris et déposa à la place deux kunaïs sur lesquels on pouvait distinguer l'insigne des Uchiwa gravé près du manche. Il la regarda une dernière fois et disparût.

De retour à Konoha, Tenten oublia évidemment de préciser dans son rapport qu'elle avait croisé l'homme le plus recherché du village. Mais depuis ce jour, elle repris son travail régulier dans son équipe, oublia irrémédiablement son amour pour Neji et devînt extrêmement possessive avec ses armes.

--

_Reviews ?_


End file.
